V 2009 Skullduggery
by speedy2green
Summary: Marcus has his own agenda, Anna is out of control, a very old society will reveal itself in varying degrees, and provide a needed boost for the Fifth Column. Lisa rises to the occasion, Joshua is alive, but to what end?
1. Chapter 1 Plotting

Page1

Skulduggery-

"Crafty deception or trickery or an instance of it."

Skulduggery

1. Who would have thought it?

Marcus sat behind his desk, in Anna's office with his hands palm down on the desktop. Anna's plans were unraveling, and her own people were in danger from their highly explosive, unpredictable commander in chief .

Most of the V's who had experienced human emotion were 5th column operatives-but not all. There had been a subtle shift among the skilled workers and some scientists, which he had detected, but Anna hadn't. Anna had found Marcus invaluable for his ability to ferret out information from the people. He had not passed along his suspicions about the crews.

It was happening aboard all 29 ships. Interactions with humans, their belief systems, and their culture, were changing the V population, with the exception of the trackers and soldiers, who were bred for just one thing. Their minds were crafted by geneticists to complete there skill set, and nothing more.

Anna had been a skilled manipulator; adept at mimicking human emotions, while operating with the ruthlessness of a trained assassin. Unfortunate for her, and her subordinates, Human emotions and her base personality were not a good fit. Anna appeared incapable of controlling her emotions. They controlled her, and every action since the appearance of the red clouds.

She had been furious at the humans and V collaborators responsible for the destruction of her eggs. Anger, loss, grief and revenge pulsated through her body. She cared much more for those eggs, Marcus noted, than she did for her own daughter, with the exception that Lisa was the heir apparent, the only girl Anna had borne after several miscarriages.

The particles forming the red sky had been engineered to cause mass hysteria, panic, and paranoia among the humans. Anna had gleefully peered out at the as the red clouds rolled across the New York sky. She couldn't wait to watch the humans destroy themselves. Live humans weren't integral to her plan, A point with which Marcus had issues from the beginning, years before the mother ship and the others had appeared.

There had been other nobles like him, who had felt the heavy hand of their monarch when she was defied, and some cases just questioned. His own father had been skinned in front of his eyes by Anna's mother. Almost every noble family could relate a similar experience.

Page 2

Therefore, by well orchestrated espionage and subterfuge, the ships under went modification before they ever left the home planet. The humans were mystified by

the red sky, and wondered why the Visitors had not explained the puzzling phenomenon.

However, the only side-effect for the humans were some rashes and asthma like symptoms. The scientists, nurses, and doctors among the Vs experienced severe headache, and a sense of dread they couldn't shake.

The soldiers on the ground were constantly fighting each other, forcing Anna to send replacement soldiers from the ships, equipped with tranquillizer guns. The tranquilizers made the soldier malleable. They were then transported to hidden detention centers originally designed as holding areas for human. Anna had ordered them to be quickly transformed into "re-education centers."

Anna had howled with frustration, . Her own people had plotted against her. There was no other explanation that made sense. She felt a new emotion for the first time. Fear.

Whom could she trust?

She currently was under strict guard inside her quarters, while she plotted her next move. "You're in charge for the time being," she had said to Marcus. "Don't get any ideas of grandeur beyond your post," she warned. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Revive Joshua, if he is still alive, we need him to come up with an antidote to the red mist. Watch him carefully."

"His mind has been wiped, my Queen. That is, certain selective memories have been removed. There was no way he could tell us who his collaborators were."

"Very well, Send him down with Samuel and Joseph's replacements."

"I do not believe he will be a problem, Anna. He is remorseful at killing his own kind, and has compassion on his people and the humans which is really to our favor. He can help to alleviate fears; both V and human."

"Good". Anna was laying on a lounge chair with her eyes closed.

"How close are the engineers to being able to disabling the particle beam?"

"They are hopeful the matter will be resolved with the next 24 earth hours. Might I suggest we use Mr. Decker as a means of disseminating information?"

Anna sat up, looking at him with suspicion. "What do you have in mind, Marcus?"

"We will explain that that inter-communications array between the ships malfunctioned, sending sub-atomic particles into the atmosphere These particles caused the meteorological phenomenon resulting in the soldiers' behavior, as

as well as the skin and respiratory problems with the humans."

"Of course we would offer our best reassurances that the problem is quickly being resolved. The healing centers can take care of the human physical problems, as well as the Vs. In fact we will stress this in our statement. I suggest that we send medical support from the ships to help both with the V help problems as well as the humans."

"We admit to wrongdoing?" Anna pursed her lips in annoyance. "'I'm not sure I like this.""

"You must give the humans some credit, Anna," Marcus explained patiently. There are those who are wonder why we haven't done anything. A quick press conference will alleviate fears and give sensible explanations. We will quickly allay any fears and distrus created by this crisis."

"You had better be right, Marcus, and oh, I want Lisa to accompany Joshua to the healing centers, and the detention facilities She calms the human and our kind as well. She that she is vaccinated first."

"Very Well, Will you be making a public appearance?"

Have Mr. Decker report to the ship first thing in the morning. Anna was reclining again on the lounge, rubbing her temples. "Mr. Decker will be allowed a short interview, tomorrow. I must rest now."

"Anna do you really think-"

"Enough," She raged. "I am unable to produce the Bliss! Don't you think I know my people are concerned. I have seen their looks!"

"Perhaps, Joshua could give you something to calm you, to clear your head. Then perhaps the Bliss will return," he stated soothingly. "Maybe the people could also use something to lessen their anxiety."

"You may be right. Explain to Joshua what he must do to stay in my good graces. He is on probation, as the humans would say. It appears from what you have said, Marcus, that he may have been brainwashed by the 5th Column. I am sending Lisa with him, to watch him, and to help with restoring order and peace and do whatever else she sees fit, as my emissary.

"Anna's eyes began to gleam, the way they always did, when she was plotting. Marcus feared what her emotional state would lead her to do. He soon found he didn't need to worry.

"Perhaps Agent Evans would be so kind as to allow Lisa and Joshua to stay at her house. After all, she is the head of the Joint Task Force. Lisa can explain the "meteorological incident, using the story we will be feeding the press. Tyler will be deliriously happy. Lisa will make sure Evans knows that everything is off the record until Chad Decker's announcement tomorrow."

Marcus cocked his head slightly to one side. "What about your plans for Tyler and the Live Aboard program?

Anna shook her, and looked condescendingly at Marcus. Not at this time. My new plan is better, considering our present circumstances. All in good time, Marcus. All in good time."

Anna had just done a 180 in mood and behavior. Her flip-flopping was of some concern. Maybe Joshua could come up with the V equivalent of Prozac? No. Too risky. Human emotions were bad enough. It would be so much easier if he could just kill her. But that wasn't the way Marcus operated. Anna needed to be around as plans for coup were explored and put in place; with Lisa at the center, and with the support of humans and other

V's.

"You are dismissed, Marcus. Summon Joshua for me."

Marcus waited until he had cleared the Security area before he allowed himself the slightest of smiles. The 5th column was going to get a much needed shot in the arm. It was time that the old guard and the 5th column consolidated their efforts.


	2. Chapter 2 Coming Into Her Own

Chapter 2. Coming Into Her Own

Lisa sat on a bench in the corridor leading to the housing for the humans in the "Live Aboard" program. Her mind and her emotions were in an uproar over the events of the past few hours; no, the past few days.

She was sure that the decision to betray her mother and help the Fifth Column was the right one. She had not taken all that much convincing. Joshua had just pushed the right buttons. The brutal treatment she had received at Anna's hands had already tipped the scales.

"_Break her legs."_

Anna had watched impassively as her henchmen had beaten Lisa. In a monumental effort, she had resisted screaming; instinctively knowing that such a show of emotion would have resulted in even worse treatment than what she had received. Mercifully, she had blacked out. She did not return to consciousness, until the EMT's in the alley had revived her. Only then had Lisa allowed herself the very human luxury of tears.

"_Oh Lisa, oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."_

Erica Evan's gentle touch, and loving gestures, had made her feel safe, if only for a short while. She had personally experienced human compassion; the love of a mother, even if the mother was not her own.

Lisa's feelings shifted to dread and barely contained panic when Anna darkened the doorway of the treatment room. Her stomach knotted and her skin crawled when her mother pulled her into an embrace.

"_What have they done to my daughter?"_

"_You're safe now."_

She had wanted to get away. Relief flooded her body once her mother left. Erica Evans had returned sometime later, and she was not alone. Her emotions were pulled in two directions. She was ashamed at the way she had treated Tyler, even though she had believed what she did was for his own good. Now she wasn't so sure. . She looked away but not before her traitorous body reacted. She could barely catch her breath, and her heart was racing.

"_Tyler. I didn't want you to see me this way."_

"_I had to see you. I had to know you were alright."_

The care and longing on his face shone on his face, mixed with confusion and something else she could not quite identify. _Was it love? Was that was she felt too? _These emotions were new and exciting, but terrifying as well.

"_I didn't mean what I said yesterday."_

"_Then why did you say it?"_

"_I was confused, and scared. I've never felt like this about anyone before."_

"_Neither have I."_

She felt tingling from her head to her toes. She loved Tyler's unique smell. Her people seemed to think all humans smelled alike. Lisa knew differently._ Tyler's smell was distinct. _She buried her head into his chest, his arms closed around her, clasping her hand in his own. They remained that way until her mother reappeared, anxious to display Lisa's battered face for the world to see. Even so, she had held Tyler's hand until the last possible minute.

She had participated in her mother's carefully crafted fraud; feeling helpless, hopeless. Lisa returned to the mother ship, and appeared to be the dutiful daughter. Her mask was in place as long as Anna and Marcus were around. Within the confines of her quarters that night, Tyler had called. Anna ordered her to call _him, _but he had called first.

"_Lisa? I had to call. Therefore, you're staying. I thought I was going to lose you. I miss you. I-I think I love you. How are your injuries?_

_What did you say?_

"_I said I think I love you."_

"_Are you crying?"_

"_That is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me. I care very much for you as well I miss you. Your presence is soothing to me."_

"_I miss you too. Mother wants you and your mom to come up to the ship for dinner tomorrow night. Will you ask her?"_

"_Of course. Will I see you tomorrow? Before the dinner?"_

"_Uh- Mother is reluctant to let me leave the ship just yet; the attack you know. The confinement is wearing on me."_

"_Are you still at risk, Lisa?"_

"_I'm not sure. It is reassuring to know your mother is committed to stopping the violence."_

"_I can't wait until I am living aboard with you."_

"_Lisa?"_

"_Are you sure you want to come aboard with so much going on? I want to be with you, but I want you to be safe." _

"_What's wrong Lisa? Do you fear for you safety upon the mother ship?_

"_You can never tell with people coming an going as they do, even with the increased security._

"_Never again doubt my feelings for you, Tyler never again."_

The bile had risen in her mouth as she ended the conversation. She had come close to confessing all to Tyler. Tyler had no hidden agenda. She loved the way he had accepted her unconditionally.

"_You know she has a plan for Tyler, for humans."_

"_It's time for you to decide which side you are really on."_

Moreover, she had, with decisive action, aiding Joshua and Erica, culminating in the destruction of her mother's eggs. The deception was easier than Lisa had anticipated. After all, she was her mother's child, she reflected. Her rigid training from birth kicked in. Lisa's major regret was Joshua's death.

"_What will you do?"_

"_Whatever I have to."_

"_You are very brave, Joshua."_

"_My Queen."_

Lisa wanted to be worthy of Joshua's devotion and trust. She had watched her mother's meltdown in the incubation chamber, with no outward show of emotion, except a barely perceptible upturn of her lips. Inside, she was enjoying her mother's grief and pain.

"_Are -they-all-dead?_

"_Only twelve soldiers survived. Their core temperatures were severely compromised. We do not know how many survived."_

"_Noooooo!_

"_What is happening to me?"_

"_I believe you are experiencing your first human emotion."_

Unfortunately, her triumph was short-lived. Anna became vengeful and impulsive. Not even Marcus had been able to stop her from wreaking havoc on the humans.

"_This is terrible, to be sure, but we must not act rashly!_

"_They must pay!"_

"_This is too soon, if we initiate the sequence now-_

This was bad, very bad, Anna was no long listening to Marcus; her behavior precipitated by her emotions. Marcus had grabbed her hand, which had forcibly removed. With the touch of a button, the red clouds and magnetic energy surges roiled across the New York sky.

_Do you know what you've done?_

"_Vengeance._

When her mother had been unable to produce the Bliss to calm her anxious subjects, Lisa stepped forward, while Marcus had accompanied her mother to her executive quarters. Lisa was concerned for her own kind, as well as the humans. She could smell her people's fear and anxiety. The words she uttered came from her heart.

"_I know I am not my mother. Nevertheless, I care about each one of you. The last few days have been trying for us all, especially my family. My mother has suffered a devastating loss. I am sure that some of you are aware of the events earlier this evening. Be assured that one of the humans, Erica Evans, has contained the terrorist threat. _

_Mrs. Evans is leading the Joint Task Force, and I have every reason to believe that together, human and V, we will eradicate the threat. I have found most humans to be kind. They appreciate what we have brought to them, and I think we also can learn from them. They are an amazingly resilient race._

_So take heart from my words. We are not alone in our struggle. Please return to your posts, knowing my heart goes with you."_

They had bowed before her, a gesture reserved for the ruling monarch. Lisa knew there was a chance that Anna would turn against her once she knew what had transpired. Marcus would see to that, or so she thought. There was no way she could have know that the enigmatic Marcus had other ideas.

"_Well done, young one. Now your journey begins. Your mother is placated for the time being."_

"_I don't understand you. You are not going to betray me to my mother?"_

"_On the contrary. Your mother is unpredictable and a danger to our own species, as well as the humans. I intend to help you. There is much you don't know."_

"_Do you mean to assume control?_

Marcus shook his head, and gave her a wry smile. He looked at her with an air of condescension.

"_Not in the way that you think. I am but part of a larger design. You need to know that Joshua is alive, and I mean to see that he stays that way. You both are integral to the survival of covert action against the current regime. I can see your confusion and the questions in your eyes. No, I am not Fifth Column. I am a part of something much older, and more prudent. You and Joshua will bring our efforts together."_

"_How can Joshua be alive? Mrs. Evans shot him! Mother had all Fifth Column operatives above the ship arrested!"_

Marcus lifted his hand to silence her. Her questions were valid, but there was not time for a protracted explanation.

"_Things are not always as they seem. Joshua's wounds were not mortal. _

_Your mother has been given a plausible explanation of Joshua's behavior. He will be given the chance to redeem himself. I must go now and prepare him for the next step. Your mother wants to see him, and you know she lacks patience. Go to your quarters and wait for further instruction."_

Lisa had been too shocked to respond. Dare she trust Marcus? He had been Anna's loyal assistant as long as she could remember. Her brain hurt trying to process what she had heard. Therefore, she had ended up on the bench in the hallway where she now sat.

She stood up, fully extending her body, assuming a regal pose. Lisa began walking determinedly toward the medical bay. If she had her way, Marcus would treat her as an equal, if not the future queen. She was tired of passive capitulation.

This had been the way of her kind. The Bliss had bound them for generations. They had no will of their own. Resistance had always been met with crushing retaliation.

As a future queen, her life had been one of rigorous training to follow in her mother's footsteps. Since coming to earth, her mind had slowly begun to see there was more to life than what her mother could offer her own people. If they were free of the Bliss, they too could learn to think for themselves. The transition would have to be carefully handled. She thirsted for the knowledge that Marcus had. He was used to having his orders followed without question. Their relationship was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3 Dangerous Times and Minds

Skulldruggery- Chapter Three-Dangerous times and Dangerous minds

After the stimulant was administered directly to his heart, Joshua gasped as his lungs filled with air. He opened his eyes to find a smiling Marcus standing between two medics he didn't recognize.

"Welcome Back," Marcus smirked. "Unfortunately we must manipulate your memories in order to convince Anna that you were brain washed by the fifth column. Your memories will be fragmented, and you will not be able to identify who your co-conspirators were.. We must move quickly. I'm afraid the scan will be unpleasant."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Marcus," Joshua spat out between clinched teeth. So Anna wants to torture me before she immolates me, is that it? Or am I to be skinned alive like the others?"

"The other Fifth Column members on this ship have surreptitiously been placed aboard other mother ships. The terrorist activity has been contained to this ship alone. They each have their assignments to complete. I have no more time. I have to go to Anna. She has just learned of her eggs destruction, and she is not taking it well."

Joshua gave a bitter laugh. "One victory for the Fifth Column."

"Not so, if Anna is uncontrolled. We will talk later. Start the procedure."

"I'm not through, Marcus! At least give me the dignity of saying my peace!"

Marcus glanced back over his shoulder.

"There is no time."

He looked at the medics. "Begin the procedure."

Joshua steeled himself for the pain. When he began screaming, the female medic injected him with some sort of pain block/ sedative.

"Wh-Why?" He managed to say. "Why make it easier for me?"

She leaned over whispered in his ear, "Because John May has some old friends who wish to offer their help."

Joshua was thoroughly confused, as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

Joshua, Erica, and Hobbes, slipped out of St. Josephine's, and into her car. The church was no longer a viable place for them to meet. Jack had taken a public stance against the visitors during his homily, knowing that he would no longer be welcome there, once he had said his peace. Now the remaining Fifth Column members had to find a new home base.

"Jack and I can go to my place, Hobbes," Erica stated. "but that won't work for you with Ty in the house."

"It's high time you clued that boy into what is happening, Erica. Things have changed, and we need to discuss what happened tonight. Not to mention, we need to find a permanent meeting place where we can ease in the new recruits from the church They have to be brought in very carefully."

"I agree with you, Hobbes, on both accounts. As far as Ty goes, I don't know if he will believe me without Lisa to confirm what I tell him."

"The lizard princess?"

Jack frowned. "Do you have to call her that? She is certainly not Anna."

Hobbes gave him a cheeky grin. "No, but she is a lizard."

"That may be Hobbes, but she was the reason for my success tonight in terminating Anna's eggs. She and Joshua, who died in the effort."

Hobbes looked at Erica with interest. "So what did exactly happened up there?"

Erica shook her head.

"All I'm going to say until we have a secure location and a chance to explore our options is that Lisa has decided whose side she's on, and it's ours. She played her role to perfection. Anna doesn't have a clue."

Jack swallowed nervously. "We don't know what's going on up there; how many Fifth Column were lost. We don't even know what's happening with Ryan. We have to figure out away to contact Lisa."

"No!" Erica almost shouted. "We have to let her make the first move, or we could compromise her position. If Anna was willing to have her beaten just to gain public support, what do you think she will do if she learns Lisa has turned against her? We wait. Tyler will probably hear from her later tonight or tomorrow."

"Hobbes, I'm dropping you off in the alley next to your place, Jack you're going home with me."

"Not..(gasp) before (gasp) you (gasp) take (gasp) me (gasp) to the emergency room (gasp), Can't (gasp) breathe (gasp).

Erica and Hobbes both looked at Jack in alarm. His lips were turning blue. She stepped on the gas, while Hobbes slipped down in the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4 Manipulation Part 1

Skullduggery

Chapter 4

"_This just won't do. He has to be able to carry out the next step."_

"_You knew the risks of the procedure Marcus. This was the only way to save him. Anna will be sure to check the brain scans herself. They will support the claim that he had no control over his actions."_

"_You are correct, Salina, but he must be able to play the penitent convincingly."_

"_I cannot guarantee that, Marcus. Joshua is strong, but his body and mind must rest, or the damage may become permanent."_

Joshua rose up on one elbow. "Might I suggest the K-24 serum? 2nd shelf, next to the entryway. Not a permanent solution, but if you need my services in the short term it would be adequate."

Marcus raised one eyebrow. "Why are you not questioning my motives? Why are you cooperating?

"Because," Joshua answered wearily, "you obviously need me in your ploy to deceive Anna. In cooperating, I am doing what is practical for me as well. I have many questions, Marcus."

"And they will be answered in due course," Marcus replied He looked up sharply, and sniffed the air.

"We are out of time. Anna is on her way here. Lisa is with her."

"I suppose I will have to improvise," Joshua said softly. No time to carefully craft my performance. You will have _to trust _me. I need that K-24 injection _now."_

"_Hey Decker, you've been staring into space for two hours. Why don't you go home? Or better yet, pay Anna a little visit, and find out what's up with the red sky. What's the status of your relationship anyway? She may be High Commander, but she is one fine woman."_

"_Shut up Marvin or I just might have to tell your wife about the new intern-"_

"_Okay, Okay, Gee, so __touchy._ _Give it a rest man. Go home and unwind."_

Chad Decker snorted. His producer had no idea. No idea at all. For the first time in his professional life, Decker was unsure what his next move should be. The Vs were most certainly the cause of the metrological phenomenon. He rubbed his forehead. His temples had throbbed since he had left St. Josephine's.

Anna had played him like a violin, and he had let her. He had actually liked going toe to toe with her. Now he was wondering how he had been so gullible. Joshua had challenged him, and Chad was appalled at what he'd seen.

His behavior had very likely cost Joshua his life, and Chad wanted to atone for his sins. Perhaps he would speak with Father Jack Landry. He decided to take a walk to clear his head. There was one statement Joshua had made which chilled him to the bone.

"_Anna didn't cure your aneurysm. She gave you one."_

_The headache. _In a split second, Chad Decker knew where he had to go. When he stood up, the floor shifted and he grabbed the corner of his desk for support. The pain intensified, and he dropped to his knees, holding his head between his hands.

"_Decker! What's wrong? Hey, let me take you to one of the healing centers!"_

"_The "V"s! They didn't fix my aneurysm! They gave me one! Call 911!"_

Anna gave a cursory stare at the brain scans, before she turned her attention to Joshua. "I want to believe your loyalty, Joshua. The brain scans seem to support involuntary action on your part. What do you remember?:

Joshua's face took on a pained expression. "I seemed to be watching myself do things which are abhorrent to me! I tried, but I couldn't stop.! I only wish I could have given my life in the effort to stop the insurrectionists I shame my profession.

"Enough groveling. I believe you. The true traitors are dead. You are much more valuable to me alive, than dead. Did Marcus explain the nature of my personal problems, as well as the effect the malfunction of the communications array?"

Not giving Joshua time to answer, Anna exploded for the second time that night. Joshua was careful to show no emotion. Lisa had to turn away to avoid smirking. Anna didn't notice. She was too wrapped up in her diatribe.

_"My own people conspire against me! My children murdered! I cannot produce the Bliss! What will the people think? My head, it hurts so much! I cannot think! I must contain the threat, but I cannot feeling like this! Please help me Joshua!"_

Lisa's eyes widened. She had never heard Anna ask for anything before. This could be a time for the Fifth Column to seize control. Then again, she did not know how many of her kind were loyal to her mother. Lisa was not in favor of unnecessary bloodshed. There was another way.

"Mother, the people are in hand. I cannot produce the Bliss. However, they seemed to take what i said in earnest. I explained that you were ill, due to the events of the past few days, and the attacks on our family. I also told of Mrs. Evan's involvement in stopping the Fifth Column. The people still have confidence in you, and they believe they are safe."

"She is right, Anna," Marcus interjected. "She was able to project to all 29 ships. Not in the same way as the Bliss. Nonetheless, the anxiety level has dropped considerably.\ At least on the ships On the ground is a different matter."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. Marcus had not said a thing about her ability to project her thoughts and speech. This was new knowledge

Anna looked at her daughter, crossing her arms. "Well done, Lisa. Now, Joshua. I need something for this pain!"

Joshua nodded and slipped off the med bed. He was thankful that the injection he had previously received was providing him with the strength and the clarity he needed. He walked over to a cabinet, searching for a few minutes until he found what he wanted.

Anna closed her eyes and allowed Joshua to give her the injection. She began to relax almost immediately. Lisa took her mother by the arm, and began to lead Anna to her quarters.

"Just a minute, Lisa. Joshua, I am feeling better already. Will I be able to produce the Bliss?"

"That I cannot say. You must have complete rest for the medicine to work properly. A a good night's sleep, you should feel clearer, and calmer. Allow your body to heal itself. As far as the problem on the ground, I think we already had something in supply which will stop the physical problems our people are experiencing. The antidote may need a slight alteration. We should be ready to test the vaccine within the hour."

"Good. If it works, have your staff coordinate with the mother ships for its distribution. The medical centers need to be closed temporarily."

"Marcus, prepare a statement for the press. I do not think we can wait until morning. Give the explanation we discussed; but add that we are aware of the physical distress the mist is causing the humans. Say that we are developing an antidote, and it will be ready for dispersion in the morning. Advise the humans who need immediate attention to go to their hospitals."

"Will do. Should I ask for Mr. Decker?"

Leaning heavily on Lisa, Anna shook her head. Suddenly she was very tired. Maybe Joshua was correct. All she needed was rest.

"That will not be necessary. He will be at home this time of the evening. Do have an emissary deliver the message to his station, however. Joshua, you and Lisa, will be leaving in the morning with the shipments of the antidotes. Be ready. Please contact Mrs. Evans, Lisa."

"That I will do, Mother. Let me assist you to your quarters. You can barely stand."

As so as those words were uttered Anna collapsed on the floor of the medical bay. Marcus motioned for two security officers to come forward. They lifted Anna onto a stretcher.

"You're sure she won't remember this?"

Joshua allowed himself a smile. "Not a thing. She will sleep at least for twelve hours. Take her out the back way to her quarters."

The officers glanced at Marcus, who nodded his approval.

"Marcus, I need to rest," Joshua asserted. "So does Lisa. Before we leave the ship, you must be willing to share what you know."

"I will give you what you need," Marcus returned. "Someone on the ground will be able to give you more."

With that rejoinder, Marcus left the medical bay, with Lisa and Joshua staring after him.


End file.
